Awakening
by Sailorjj07
Summary: "All dragons go through the Awakening between the ages of 18 and 23. You'll discover more about yourself, your powers; but most of all, Jake, you'll find your mate." Jake/Trixie. T, though it may be upgraded to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Awakening

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 1

A/n: I'm back Am Drag fam! Yo, I haven't been under this tag in a while. I hope you guys haven't forgotten me. So recently I've been reading a lot of shapeshifter books and then I remembered - that's literally the premise of American Dragon, lol. So I'm back to show some love to one of my original fandoms. This story will be more mature than my past entries; I plan on getting steamy in here, :)

Also, I want to apologize in advance. I'll be switching POV's a lot in this chapter, just to set everything up. After that, I'll try to stick with one POV per chapter. If there's any questions, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Summary: "All dragons go through the Awakening between the ages of 18 and 23. You'll discover more about yourself, your powers; but most of all, Jake, you'll find your mate..."

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

 **Trixie's POV**

I always imagined my high school graduation was going to be the biggest, happiest celebration of my life. I just assumed that the three of us: Jake, Spud and I, would be together, losing our minds over finally, FINALLY being finished with high school. I always pictured us in our caps and gowns, taking a million and a half pictures while our parents cried and cheered for us in the background.

Except that isn't happening.

Why, you ask?

...Because my best friend, Jake Long, isn't even speaking to me.

Well, I shouldn't say he isn't speaking to me, because that's a bit inaccurate. The reality is much worse. When Jake speaks to me, he doesn't even look at me. When I text him, I get one or two word answers. When I try to touch him, he immediately puts distance between us. My best friend has gone straight Arctic in a matter of weeks - I have no idea why he's being like this but it's suffocating me, ripping my heart to pieces in ways I didn't know was possible.

So here I sit, in the middle of my graduation ceremony, trying to hold it together as the threat of tears pricks at my eyes. I had already walked across the stage, recieved my diploma, and heard my family cheering my name. Jake was the next in our trio to do the same.

"Jacob Luke Long," the announcer called, and my bottom lip began to tremble as Jake strode confidently across the stage, accepting handshakes from our teachers. The first tear fell when he danced on the stage and waved excitedly to his family. The second was sneaky and didn't surface until he was walking back to/ his seat, and the third fell when he looked directly at me. There was no smile on his face then, and just as quickly, he gazed elsewhere. From the cheerful shout behind me, I could tell he had graced Spud with his smile.

I stared down at my hands as the fourth and fifth tear fell. I sniffed a little bit, and dabbed at my face with the handkerchief my grandma had given me, being careful of my make-up. By the time Spud took his turn, I had gotten myself together. I clapped and cheered loudly for him, along with his family. I felt eyes on me again, but I refused to look in Jake's direction. I wasn't going to let him get to me anymore because today wasn't about him. Our entire graduating class was here to celebrate our crossover into adulthood. I wouldn't let his coldness bother anymore.

Or at least, that's what I told myself.

* * *

Rose had invited all of us to a celebratory house party at her huge place. Her spot was probably big enough to hold the entire school, including the teachers and staff. There was loud music blasting from all sides and drinks aplenty. Spud and I arrived together because Jake said he was going to come on his own, later. We were dressed up and ready to party. I had straightened my hair for the entire weekend and my hair was sleek and smooth, and stopped the middle of my back. The red, body-hugging cutout dress I wore accented my figure perfectly and I made sure my makeup was on point. I looked great from head-to-toe. Spud had stepped his game up too, with fitted pants and a trendy cardigan to match his black pork pie hat.

As we entered the party, I looked around for Jake and Rose. A part of me wondered if he was dating Rose again, but since they had ended their relationship a little after junior year, it seemed unlikely.

"Trixie, you look good, girl!" Rose called when Spud and I stepped up. I grinned at her and gave her the biggest hug, thankful for her friendship. Though I was more than a lil salty when she and Jake got together at first, she proved a faithful and loyal friend. I couldn't hate on her too much because she had always stepped up to the plate when we needed her.

"Thanks, girl, you don't look too bad yourself," I grinned, rotating my finger in a circle so Rose could show me her pretty chiffon dress from all sides. It really did look flattering on her.

"Where's Jake? He didn't come with you guys?" Rose questioned over the loud music.

Both Spud and I stared at her in confusion, "He said he would meet us here. You haven't seen him yet?" I asked, instantly searching for his face amongst the many graduates at the party. He was nowhere to be seen though.

"Nope. I'll text him and see where he's at!" Rose said, taking her phone out of the small clutch bag she held in her hand. I nodded, taking out my own phone to see if I had gotten any missed calls or texts from him, even though it was mostly wishful thinking on my part.

I sighed as I put my phone up and suddenly Rose perked up, waving behind me, "Jake, you made it!"

Jake walked in, looking fine as sin. He wore black, fitted jeans that were ripped up around the knees and a black long-sleeved Adidas shirt, with white detailing all over it. His white sneakers were pristine and looked brand new. His snap back was pulled low over his head, but I knew it was him from the three stars tattooed behind his right ear, something that he, Spud and I had gotten together. Two small hoop earrings dangled in his ears and subconsciously I licked my lips, an odd reaction that I had been having to him lately.

"Yo, Rose, you didn't have to call me, I was on my way." Jake pulled his hat a little higher, gracing us with a view of his gorgeously dark eyes. He hugged Rose first in greeting, then high-fived Spud. When he turned to me, his gaze roamed over my entire body before he frowned at me, his handsome face twisting up, "Trixie, why are you dressed like *that*?"

This was another new habit of his, something that made our relationship that much more strained. Jake was an expert at picking fights with me. When he wasn't giving me the cold shoulder, he said whatever idiotic thing he wanted to say.

"Jake, are you kiddin me? You just got here and you already on my ass bout nothin? Fareal?!"

Jake rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, looking me over once again, "I'm just sayin you could attract the wrong kind of attention dressed like that, Trix-"

"Maybe I want to attract the wrong kind of attention! What, you think you my Dad or somethin, Jake?"

"No, Trixie, I don't think-"

"Cut it out, you two!" Rose tsked, stepping between us, "Jeez, I swear that's all you guys have been doing lately. Come on! This is a graduation party! We're supposed to be celebrating."

"Ugh, whatever," I replied, flipping my hair over my shoulder and walking away from my friends. If I was going to get through this party, I needed to get the hell away from Jake Long. Funny how I spent the entire day missing him and the second we see each other, I'm the one that's putting distance between us.

I grabbed a drink from the punch bowl and explored the dance floor. The bodies all around me moved to the beat and I just sipped at what I now knew was an alcoholic party punch. Nothing like underaged drinking at a high school party, I guess.

"Trixie!"

I turned when I heard my name called loudly from one of the fine dudes on the football team. I smiled lightly when he walked up, taking another drink from my cup.

"DAYUMMMM MA! I had to see all this up close cause you're killing me."

I laughed, "There's a whole table of drinks over there if you feeling thirsty."

That cracked him up, "Nah, I'm good just looking at you. You wanna dance?"

I nodded, finishing up my drink. He took the cup from me and tossed it in the direction of a table, putting his arm around my waist and leading me to the middle of dance floor.

My jam came on just as we got there and I went to work.

 **Jake's POV**

I watched Trixie dance on that guy downstairs and fought the urge to literally light him on fire. I knew it was just another one of my symptoms, flaring up as they always did around Trixie. Since my 18th birthday, my body's been doing the most - mood swings, hot flashes, aches and pains.

The worst of it all was the insatiable desire I had for my best friend Trixie.

My Mom called it "the Awakening". It's like puberty on steroids and it hits my kind after my normal, human puberty begins. At first, things weren't so bad. I would accidently light things on fire by simply breathing, or my back would hurt a little more than usual. But after the second week, I could smell Trixie from the other side of the room. Her laugh made my ears tingle. Her lips made my blood race. At the start of week three, the wet dreams started. It became harder and harder to even look at her.

Moms tried to say that all this is normal behavior for a healthy, young dragon going through the Awakening. She said that I would be a lot more moody and "easily excited". But the thing I didn't tell her was that I only felt this way around Trixie. I wasn't sure how to quite tell my mom that I was falling in lust with my best friend.

"Jake?"

I turned from glaring at Trixie and ol' dude to Rose patting me on the shoulder. She handed me a drink and inclined her head towards a row of chairs, where Spud was chatting up a girl from the Science Club. I sat down between my two friends, trying not to sulk over my horrible mood and the fact that Trixie was downstairs grinding her hips on some guy.

"Jake, what's been going on with you lately? You've been fighting with Trixie so much lately," Rose questioned, watching me carefully. Sometimes I found myself wishing I still cared about her the way I had before. It would make everything so much easier. Really, anything would be better than wanting to sleep with my best friend every minute of the day.

"I'm… goin through some things. Am Drag stuff."

Rose nodded, her face understanding and serious, "Have you talked with anyone about it? Your Mom or your Grandpa?"

I downed the drink in my hand, my focus shifting back on Trixie and the guy. She was laughing at something while he whispered in her ear and I crumpled the cup in my hand. I never should've come to this stupid party.

Rose sighed and touched my wrist gently, "You know… if you talked to her, she might be able to help you with whatever you're going through."

I groaned, shaking my head quickly, "Trixie would never understand. I barely understand what's going on my damn self."

"You never know if you don't try, Jake!" Rose patted my wrist and stood up, "I'm going to go get another drink. You want one?"

I nodded and went back to watching Trixie dance, the dress she wore sticking to her form like a second skin. I knew I only had another hour before I had to go home and pack, but I was seriously debating on just leaving before anyone noticed I was out.

The longer I sat there, the better that idea sounded.

 **Trixie's POV**

I saw Jake stand up from his chair out of the corner of my eye. I watched, crestfallen, as he said bye to Rose and Spud, before heading down the stairs and pushing his way around the dance floor.

Was he really going to leave without saying goodbye to me?

Upset, I told the guy I was dancing with that I wanted to get some fresh air and quickly followed Jake. I caught him just before he reached his car, out on the circular driveway.

"Jake!" I called breathlessly, as I ran to catch up. He stopped moving, his hand on the door handle as he turned to face me. He bit his bottom lip and instantly looked away. "You're leaving already?"

Surprisingly, he responded to me, "Yeah. I'm headin out in the AM so I gotta go make sure I got all my stuff."

" 'Headin out?' Where?" I questioned, floored. He hadn't told me or Spud that he was going anywhere! "It's our last summer together before college…"

Jake pushed out a sigh, tipping the brim of his snap back lower, "I know, Trix."

"If you know then why you wait till now to say that you were goin somewhere?!" I raised my voice and Jake's grip on the door tightened. I grabbed his shoulder then, getting angry, "Jake, I don't know WHAT your problem is, but this shit-"

"Trix. Let me go."

"No, Jake! You've been actin funny for 'bout a month now and-"

Jake removed my hand from his arm and I waited, thinking he was going to push me away. He didn't and instead looked at me with his coal black eyes glittering dangerously, "Trixie. Don't. Touch. Me."

I rolled my eyes, "You're touchin' me, stupid."

At my comment, Jake glanced down to see that our hands were indeed still clasped together. He released a growl of frustration and stepped away from his car, slamming the door loudly, moving me away from the vehicle. Shifting his grip on me from my hand to my arm, Jake dragged me away from the driveway and to the edge of Rose's house, pushing me up against the brick wall between her front yard and the back of the house.

I gasped on impact from the coolness of the wall and Jake's fingers curled underneath my chin. My heart pounded in my chest as he tilted my head up and looked down at me with a look that made my toes curl.

"Stand still. Don't move," he said, and I involuntarily licked my lips as his breath ghosted over my face. Jake groaned out loud, his gaze falling to my lips, "Don't do that either…"

Testing my luck, I did it again, on purpose this time, "Why not?"

Jake closed his eyes, and I watched him, unsure of what we were even doing. How did we end up like this? I could barely remember as his eyes fell back on me.

"Trix, my powers… my Am Drag powers are goin crazy. Mom's sendin me to a summer camp to learn how to control them again." Jake shifted, releasing his hold on my chin and grasping both of my shoulders tightly. I was feeling hot by then, and did my best to slow my breathing. It didn't work.

"H-How? What's happenin'?" I questioned, struggling to focus on his words. Jake was still staring at me and the look on his face made my pulse race. He looked like he was starving. That was the best way to describe it. I'd never seen Jake Long look at me that way.

"I… Trix, you don't wanna know." He leaned forward, burying his head in my shoulder, "It's so hard, Trix..."

 **Jake's POV**

I knew this was dangerous. I knew I was putting myself in the worst position ever, but I did it anyway. The longer I stood there, my head resting on her shoulder, the worst it got. Trixie's scent surrounded me and suddenly, I could hear her heartbeat. It was loud and pounding in my ears. She was nervous or excited and all that did was make me want her more.

I inhaled deeply, which was another bad idea. I was leaning into her neck before I could stop myself.

Just one little taste… That was all I wanted.

My lips touched the base of her throat and she gasped, her fingers tangling in my shirt. Feeling the rapid beating of her pulse under my mouth was an indescribable euphoria. I pressed featherlight kisses on her collarbone, hoping it didn't scare her.

"Hey, is someone over there?" A voice called, and it was like dumping a bucket of cold water over my head. I instantly put some distance between myself and Trixie, feeling like utter garbage as she looked at me in confusion.

"I'll be gone the whole summer," I said gruffly, shoving my hands in my pockets. I was uncomfortably hard at this point and tried to hide it from her. Trixie stared at me with a hurt clear on her face.

"Will you at least have ya phone?"

"Maybe. I don't really know where this place is. Somewhere in BFE."

Trixie swallowed thickly, nodding slowly, "Be careful, aight? We gotta go to college. Together."

I nodded once, turning to walk away from her before I did something we both would regret.

Trixie recovered quickly, grabbing my wrist, "Jake, wait-"

"Trix, I gotta go."

She bit her lip and I tried not to stare at her mouth, "Just… we still cool, right?"

I finally looked at her then. Her beautiful brown eyes looked glassy, and I knew she was about to cry. I pulled my hand from her's, trying to ignore how her touch made everything in me feel warm.

' _I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be away from you.'_ So many thoughts were swirling in my head as we stared each other down, but I cut them all off. This wasn't me talking - this was my stupid hormones.

"Yeah. We still cool." I murmured, hoping that Trix couldn't tell what I was thinking. My simple words seem to soothe her worries for the moment and she let me go.

"Good." She stood there awkwardly, hugging her arms around her waist. "See ya when ya get back?"

I nodded, lying through my teeth, "Yeah."

She nodded succinctly, and for the first time in a while, gave me a small smile, "Good luck, Am Drag."

Just that little smile made me melt into a puddle. The urge to stay here with Trixie got even stronger and I knew I had to go. I gave her my own half smile and forced myself to walk away from her. She didn't stop me this time.

' _Goodbye Trixie…'_

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening

By: Sailorjj07

2\. Chapter 2

A/n: I should be working on all my other fics, but this one kept coming to mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

 **Jake's POV**

My alarm woke me up at 5 am from the most vivid dream I've ever had of Trixie. I stared at the ceiling with a loud sigh, trying to ignore her scent wafting off of the clothes I wore last night. A dragon's sense of smell is only enhanced during the Awakening and it wasn't helping me at all. I rolled out of bed and closed the lid on my dirty clothes hamper, hoping that would weaken the fragrance.

"Jacob, you've got 45 minutes." My Mom's voice called softly from my bedroom door. I hummed in acknowledgement and searched around for clothes to wear. I had packed everything up last night, so I just needed to grab a few essentials and all my chargers. Once I gathered all my clothes, I went to the bathroom to shower. The hot water felt great but my mind was running over everything that happened last night. I was disappointed in myself for actually acting on all my thoughts of Trixie. For about three months, I had held off and done everything I could to put distance between us so that this exact situation wouldn't happen.

A part of me was desperate last night, that much I knew. I had completely let go when I realized just how far apart Trixie and I would be. It made last night that much worse. I had tasted her only once and now I would never be able to again. Ever.

I groaned out loud and leaned my head against the cold tile, berating myself.

"20 minutes!" I heard my mother say, over the sound of the shower.

I got myself together and shut off the water. I had to finish getting ready, and fast. It didn't take me much longer to brush my hair and teeth, get dressed and get all my shit together. I met my Mom and Gramps in the foyer with my suitcase and backpack.

"Jake, are you sure you have everything? Once you're out there, you'll have to buy your supplies, or have us mail them to you." Mom smoothed my damp hair with a smile and took my suitcase from me. I looked at her quizzically, letting her take the luggage.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Gramps watched me with a twinkle in his eye, "This camp will be good for you, Jacob. The Dragon Council didn't give us help like this when I was your age."

"Fareal? So how'd you get through it?"

My grandfather shrugged as if this craziness, this Awakening, was easy, "I figured it out."

Mom laughed and the three of us headed outside, into the early morning darkness. I was halfway down the steps when I realized that neither of them were behind me.

"Mom, what's the-?"

I spun around and came nose to nose with my Mom. Rarely did she display her abilities, but when she did, I was always surprised.

"Sorry about this, son. Don't forget that we love you!"

 **WHAM!**

Mom's hand slammed down on my pressure point and I swayed on my feet. I was astounded, really. I had never been hit by my Mom like this. She was straight knocking me out. My grandfather's laughter echoed in my ears as everything went black around me.

* * *

I winced as I came to for the second time that day. I groggily sat up and blinked, looking around me slowly. I was in what looked like a dorm room, with my suitcase and bag placed neatly on a chest at the foot of the bed. There was another bed pushed up against the opposite wall, a poster of some famous model smiling back at me. Another suitcase and two bags sat on top of the chest at the foot of the other bed. I threw the covers off and moved further into the room. On the other side of the wall was a seating area, complete with a couch, a mini fridge, and a microwave. Two desks sat side by side. There was another door that led into a bathroom and finally, the exit. I headed out into the hallway to find about 10 doors, that looked just like mine. The hall was shaped like a T, so I went to the far end where the path split in two. I took a right and came upon a red-headed girl with curly hair and big glasses. She was wearing what looked to be work-out clothes. She was engrossed in her cell phone, but looked up at me with warm blue eyes when she heard my footsteps. She had a nice smile.

"Oooh shit! You're awake! Your Mom and Grandpa left about an hour ago." She said, sliding her phone into her jacket pocket.

"Do you know me?"

"Well, duh. You're Jacob Long, right? The 'American' Dragon." She smiled again, holding her hand out, "I'm Elise. I'm an ice dragon from Cali. Nice to meet you."

"Just call me Jake," I said, shaking her hand. I looked around and noticed there wasn't anyone else in the hallway with us. "Where we at?"

"Oh damn, sorry. We're in the Cabin right now. Basically, this is where we all sleep and shower. Most of our guidance counselors sleep on this end, then Leads are on the other half. The hallway you just came from is where all the Campers stay. Guys on one side, girls on the other."

"So where's everyone else?"

Elise shrugged, "Outside or eating in the hall, or maybe just hanging out. We all trickled in here at our own pace. I was told to wait here till you came to, so that's what I did. Let's go see Mr. Wu first."

I nodded and followed Elise towards the glass double doors, but I wasn't prepared for the sight on the other side. As I stepped out into the sunlight, the entire facility came to view in front of me. A huge mountain served as a backdrop to the "summer camp" that was made up of about 5 or 6 different buildings. To my immediate left was the cafeteria, which I could see because of the floor to ceiling windows that showcased the inside There were 4 people sitting at a table together, three boys and one girl. They all looked in our direction as I followed Elise towards another building on the other side of the open field that was directly in front of us. A handmade amphitheater sat in the center of the field, with "seats" made from a staggered series of stones, and a campfire.

The building we entered was the tallest one in the area and from the sign over the door, served as a gym. Elise opened the door for me and we came upon another group of three people sitting in the bleachers. A guy with red hair and blue eyes, much like Elise's, ran over to us before we reached the office.

"Yo, you're finally awake!" He said, as he got closer to us raising his hand in the air for a high-five. I returned the gesture and he slapped our palms together before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

Elise rolled her eyes, "This is my twin brother, Elijah."

"I'm your roomie, bro!" He said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"What up?" I asked, holding my fist out. He bumped fists with me and let me go. "Yo, that Rihanna poster in our crib is lit."

"Man, I'm in love with that girl. I think she's my soulmate, honestly." Elijah smirked, rubbing his chest proudly.

Elise rolled her eyes again and shoved her brother away, "Move idiot, we have to go see Mr. Wu."

Elijah backed away from us slowly, holding his hands up, "Ok, baby sister, I'll leave you alone."

"BY TWO MINUTES!" Elise yelled, and stomped off in the direction of the office at the back of the gym. I followed her, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Elise, what are you yelling about this time?" A voice called from the open door. Elise blushed brightly and a man with a black mask covering his eyes and nose stepped forward from the office. He was wearing black sweat pants and a muscle shirt. He looked about my Mom's age but I could tell he was physically fit. His hair was short and spiky. His eyes grew wide when he saw me and for some reason, he looked really familiar.

"Jacob." He said quietly and I just stared at him oddly.

"Do we know each other?" I asked, as I looked him over again. Why did he look so familiar?

"No, we don't. But we will. I'm Sam Wu. You call me whatever you want; I'm not particular." Sam held out his hand to me and I took it, giving him a firm handshake. He smirked, hopefully impressed by my grip. "Welcome to Camp." I nodded and Mr. Wu continued, motioning for me to follow him into his office. Elise waved and ran off to join the group at the bleachers, "Your Mom and Grandpa tell you anything about this place?"

Inside the office was a desk and two chairs. I took the one that Sam pointed at and had a seat, "Nah. I don't even know what state I'm in right now."

"We're in Montana, for one. This camp came to be about 40 years ago for dragons and magical beings going through the Awakening. We're under the protection of a powerful dragon, a member of the Council. You'll meet her later."

I nodded, "Other magical beings are here too?"

"This year we've got dragons, a fairy, a vampire, a few wizards, and a water sprite. This is the fullest we've been in a while."

"A vampire?"

"Anya's a Lead, so she comes to help out every summer. You'll meet her sometime this evening."

"Yo, this is nuts." I stated, shaking my head as my mind ran through the list of people here. It sounded like a recipe for disaster. "Why'd my Mom knock me out to bring me here?"

"Well, we don't really want you guys wandering off or broadcasting to the world where this place is. So in addition to a magic barrier, we try to prevent the Campers from learning our exact location. If you noticed, the GPS on your phone doesn't work."

"Weird…"

"Like I said earlier, welcome to camp." Sam stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "I've got to get ready for tonight's welcome ceremony. You can find Elise or your roommate Elijah and ask one of them to show you around. Or you can walk around yourself, up to you."

I stood up, "Thanks for the chat, Sam."

"See you later."

I stepped out of Sam's office to find the twins waiting for me outside. Elise grabbed one arm and Elijah snagged the other.

"Let's take you around to meet everyone, Jake." Elijah said, grinning again. He seemed like a cheerful guy.

I nodded easily, "Sounds good."

"What did you think of Mr. Wu?" Elise asked, as we headed towards the cafeteria. A bright blush spread across her cheeks.

"I think he's too old for you." Elijah muttered, shaking his head.

"Shut up, no one asked you!" Elise screeched, reaching around me to shove her brother.

"Lis, everyone knows you have a crush on Sam. But he's not your mate and you're not his. Give it a rest."

"Shut up!"

Elijah just shook his head again, "Whatever you say, dear sister."

"Anyway Jake, everyone will be excited to meet you. We've all heard a lot about you from the elders." Elise told me, as we headed towards the cafeteria. I saw two men heading towards one of the buildings at the far edge of the field, but didn't point them out.

"Yeah, I heard you were kicking ass and taking names in New York! We'll have to come visit someday." Elijah added, holding the door open for me and his sister. When we got inside the cafeteria, the group from earlier waved us all down.

"Dayuuummmmm, you fine as fuck, Jake Long." The only girl at the table turned and winked at me as she stood up. She was short, about five feet tall, and really pretty with brown skin and a short pixie cut that accented her face. She was super curvy, and a little chubby, but it looked good on her. She gave me a once over and nodded, "Yeppp, hella fine."

"Damn, Karla, give the man some room to breathe before you attack him," one of the dude's said, chuckling. He was tan with brown hair and amber eyes. He lifted his head in my direction as if to say 'what's up' and I returned the gesture. Elise and Elijah grabbed a seat at the end of the table, so I sat down next to Elijah.

"Don't mind Karla, she's just horny." A tall Black guy said from the other end of the table. He had a head full of dreads and a warm smile. It made everyone laugh and Karla shoved him.

"Don't mind my cousin Jared, he's just an ass." Karla retorted, rolling her eyes.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves," said the blonde guy sitting between Karla and Elise. He was pretty tall too, but was obviously shorter than Jared. "I'm Logan, from New Zealand. That's Karla and Jared, the wizard cousins from Houston, Texas. Across from me is our resident Canadian, Gabriel."

"Welcome to camp," Gabriel said, after all the introductions were over. I nodded, looking over all the faces around me.

"So wizards have an Awakening too?" I questioned, turning towards Karla and Jared.

"Of course. We don't just wake up and become wizards you know? We gotta put in work too." Karla said, flexing her muscles.

"Our Awakening is a bit different than your's, of course, but that's why there's a Wizard Lead to guide us."

"Us fairies go through it too," Gabriel murmured and I turned towards him, surprised.

"You're a fairy?!"

"What, never seen a male fairy? Wanna make something of it?" Gabriel laughed at my expression, cracking his knuckles in a display of strength.

"Prince of the Canadian Fairies, to be exact." Logan said with a chuckle.

"P-Prince? Yo, that's dope as hell!"

Gabriel laughed again, "Well, I appreciate that. I'm just happy to get away from home. My Mom takes overprotective to another level, no lie."

"So… two wizards, three dragons, a Fairy Prince. Logan, what are you?"

As if he knew I'd be asking him, Logan lifted up the necklace from his neck. A tail sprouted where his legs had been and he flopped it in the air, "I'm a merman."

"Is that-?"

"It's a talisman that gives him human legs." Karla said, pointing at the necklace. "His Awakening is a different from ours, since he's been like that his entire life."

"Damn. This is cool as hell."

Elise grinned, "And the best part is that we're all here together!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and there were smiles all around the table. I found myself feeling at ease with this group. It was at that moment that my phone buzzed in my pocket. I yanked my phone out, taking a look at the name on the screen.

' _Trix...'_

My heart thudded in my chest, and I suddenly remembered everything that happened last night. When I finally came out of my thoughts, the rest of the group was staring at me.

"Jake, that's a complicated look on your face." Gabriel commented, with a curious look in his eye.

"Yeah…" I said, sheepishly. I bit my lip and looked down to read the text.

' _I won't ask you no more questions. Just be safe, wherever you are. You got this, Am Drag.'_

I smiled to myself as I read the message, re-reading it before I set my phone down on the table. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me.

"Ok, fareal though. First, you were looking all worried and now you're fighting to keep a smile off your face. What the hell, bro?!" Elijah cried, nudging me with his elbow.

"That was just a homie back at home. My best friend."

"Best friend? A dude don't smile like that over no 'best friend'," Karla stated, with a teasing grin.

"Uh-oh, Jake's got a girlfriendddd! Got any pics?" Jared asked, reaching across the table to grab at my phone. I swiped it up real quick and shoved it in my pocket.

"She's not my-"

"Show us a picture, and we'll be the judge of that." Logan said with a grin.

"Come on, y'all, he just met us." Karla said, laughing loudly. She patted my hand, then grinned mischievously, "So how long you two been together?"

I laughed, "Come on, she's not my girl."

"But do you want her to be?" Elise asked curiously, watching my face carefully. I just sighed heavily, not even trusting myself to answer that question properly.

"Oh hell yeah he does!" Karla cheered, standing up, "Jake, we need pics!"

"Bahaha, look, now you've got her riled up." Jared said, laughing at his cousin's antics.

The entire table burst into laughter and I couldn't help but laugh with them. Maybe coming to this summer camp wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe… just maybe they could fix me.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Awakening

By: Sailorjj07

3\. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks for reading everyone! This is one of my original OTPs so I hope you can see the difference between my writing in "Sweet Like Cereal" when compared to this fic. I'd like to think I got a little better as I grew up, XP It's been such a long time since I've written a multichapter fic in this fandom, but it really makes me happy to know that there are still fans! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

 **Trixie's POV**

I didn't hear a word from Jake for two whole weeks. I tried to keep my promise and not contact him myself, but the struggle was real. Some days I had to shut my phone off just to keep from calling him. I knew that there was nothing I could do to help him, no matter how much I wanted to, but it was hard for me to keep quiet or stay still. I wanted to at least let him know I had his back. How could I do that when we weren't speaking to each other again?

I heaved a loud sigh and stared at my dry ass phone again. The only person who had messaged me since summer break started was Spud, and Rose had run off somewhere, like Jake. I shoved my phone in my back pocket, hurrying out of my bedroom, heading towards the front door. If nothing else, maybe I could get out of the house and uncover more of Jake's problems. From there, I could find another way to help him… hopefully.

I decided to head to Spud's part-time gig first.

The A/C was on full blast in the pizza joint, and I sat down at the counter, smiling warmly at Spuddie as he gasped in surprise to see me. His infectious grin was contagious as he leaned over the counter to give me the biggest hug ever. The action earned us a few whispers from a group of high school girls that sat together at the end of the bar.

"Uh-oh Spuds, I think we just made a few people jealous," I winked at him and Spud just shook his head and laughed, dropping a glass of ice-cold pop and a straw in front of me.

"Trix, I'm so glad you came to see me! You got any plans today?" Spud asked, his warm eyes shining cheerfully.

I took a sip of the drink, taking my time to answer him, "Nothin' outside the usual; hittin' the books and makin' paper."

Spud chuckled again, reaching to his right to pick up a glass to clean, "Who're you babysitting today?"

"My neighbors' kids again. Kayla and Kalani." I glanced over at the group of girls at the end of the bar, who were making googly eyes at Spud. Since he had started the job, a lot of girls at our school had started hanging out around the area, trying to get my boy to notice them. Of course, Spuddie was oblivious to everything. I felt bad for those poor girls, honestly.

"So tell me why you really came, Trix," Spud gave me a once over with his eyebrows lifted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya mean I can't just come see my bestie?"

"You would have text me before coming, right?"

I nodded, "Ok, you got me." I leaned a little closer, lowering my voice, "You talked to Jake?"

Spud frowned a bit, setting the glass down and picking up another to clean, "Nope, not since the party. He shot me a text to tell me he made it home that night, but nothing else."

"So do you know where he went? Or why?"

"He was having problems, Trix," Spud had a look in his eyes that I couldn't recognize, and it made me wonder how much he actually knew about Jake's situation. I couldn't help but question if the two of them had talked without telling me, "I followed him after you guys had a fight at school once. He was breathing fire," Spud paused and gave me a pointed look, "Literally."

"Without changin'?"

"No tail, no nothing. Just plain Jake, but heh, I guess there's nothing plain about our best friend."

"You got that right," I sipped on my drink, replaying Spud's words in my head, "Was there anything else?"

Spud sighed, giving me another look, "Trix… It's not my place and I don't know that much. Jake's been having a hard time for a while. He kept it from us, but it's worse than we thought."

So they had been talking without me? I frowned, a bit annoyed that either of them would keep something from me, "How much worse though?"

"Bad enough for him to have to run away to summer camp?" Spud shrugged, turning as the girls at the end of the bar called to him, "Be back."

"Ugh," I huffed, foregoing the straw completely to finish off my free drink. Talking to Spud left me with more questions than answers and since he was working, we wouldn't be able to talk freely without lots of interruptions. With my drink finished, I hopped down from the barstool and waved at Spud as he talked to the girls, "Yo, I'm out!"

"Text me later!" He called after me. I waved over my shoulder and stepped out into the summer sun with the next destination clear in my mind: Jake's house.

It didn't take me long to make it to the Long family's home. I knocked on the door promptly, wondering if I should have come later in the day. I probably should have called Haley to see if anyone was even there.

I knocked again and Jake's mom finally appeared. She smiled at me as she opened the door wide and let me in, "Perfect timing, Trishelle! I just baked cookies!"

I smiled back and followed her inside to the foyer, "Wassup, Mrs. L?"

"It's great to see you. Come to the kitchen with me," Mrs. L motioned for me to follow her and I did, enjoying the fragrant smell of freshly baked cookies. "I made Jake's favorite!"

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?" I questioned, finding my answer as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Yep! Here, take a seat and have some. They're fresh and warm." I watched as Jake's Mom placed a handful of the warm cookies on the plate and set it down on the kitchen table. She poured two glasses of milk and sat down next to me. "I definitely needed this after a day like today." She said, grabbing two and dipping one in her cup.

I just smiled, taking one from the plate and biting into it slowly. It felt sort of weird to be over here without Jake, but it's not like I hadn't done it before. Mrs. L turned towards me with owlish eyes, looking over my face as she polished off her first cookie, "Have you talked to Jake lately, Trishelle?

I shook my head no since I had a mouth full of cookie.

She smiled knowingly, "He's sent me a few text messages every now and again, so I know his phone is working. He's doing fine, just adjusting to the camp and his lessons."

I swallowed the remaining bit of cookie in my mouth and drank a bit of milk before I finally spoke, "Where's Jake, Mrs. L?"

Mrs. L looked at me curiously for a moment, as if she didn't understand my question, or maybe she didn't understand why I was asking it, "He didn't tell you?"

"Nah-uh. I didn't even know he had cell signal till you told me just now."

She nodded, her eyes scanning my face slowly, "I see. Did he tell you why he went?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, that's so unlike him, since you guys tell each other everything," Mrs. L sat her other cookie down, turning to me fully, "And that's why you're here, isn't it? You're worried about Jacob."

I nodded, looking down at my glass for a minute as my frustrations swept over me "I messed up, right? Ain't that why he won't tell me? Does Jake not trust me?"

Mrs. L reach for a napkin, wiping her fingers, before she reached across the table and grabbed my hand, "Trishelle, I'm sure that's not why he didn't tell you. Actually, if he hasn't told you anything, that tells me a lot more than he mentioned to either of us." With a final squeeze of my hand, she let go, picking up her other cookie. "Since you and Spud already know about Jake's powers, I don't have to tell you that he'll always be a little different from you. But this is something he has to go through on his own - something all dragons must experience."

"What is it?"

"It's called the Awakening. Think of it like a second puberty. As we grow into fully matured dragons, our bodies have to go through one final step of changes. Before, everyone had to suffer through it on their own, but the Dragon Council wanted to help us, since we're protectors of their realm."

"Suffer?!"

Mrs. L laughed, "Ah, sorry! Don't panic, don't panic. I say 'suffer' but it's one of those things you just deal with. Sort of like when a human girl gets her first period plus all the annoyances that come along with that: bloating, mood swings, cramps, that type of stuff."

From a medical perspective, I could understand what Mrs. L was telling me, "So Jake is-?"

"Well of course, he's not bleeding or anything, but he's getting mood swings, body aches, and hmmmmm, how should I word this…. Increased sensitivity?"

At Mrs. L's words, all of Jake's actions over the past several months began to make sense. Our argument at the party suddenly seemed a lot less random. It also made me feel even worse. Jake had been going through all of this on his own?

"How can I can help him?" I blurted, grabbing Mrs. L's hand in my determination.

She smiled warmly at me and patted my hand, "You're such a great friend, Trishelle. I do wish I could answer that for you. Unfortunately, the only person who can tell you what to do now is Jake. My son is headstrong and he's the only one who can tell you how to help him with this. The camp will help him control the sudden surge in his powers, but he… You'll have to talk to him, hun." I bit my lip and nodded my head, letting her hand go dejectedly. Mrs. L watched me and handed me another cookie in consolation, "What I can tell you though is that you need to be careful on your way home."

"Me? Why?"

"Humans that are around dragons during their Awakening are oftentimes targets. With Jacob's magic spiking sporadically, it could lure other magical beings to him or you. It may even put you in danger." Mrs. L opened her mouth to say more, but instead frowned and shook her head, changing her mind, "Since Jacob didn't tell you any of this himself, it makes me even more concerned. Just be careful."

I nodded again, biting into the soft treat she had handed me and not saying anything else.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Haley came bounding through the front door, her heavy footsteps echoing as she rushed from the foyer to where we sat in the kitchen.

"Oh Trixie! Hey, what's up?" Haley asked, plopping down in the chair across from her Mom and grabbing a cookie.

"Hey, shorty. Wassup?"

"Gymnastics. Since it's summer, they want us to practice longer, but it's so hooooottt," Haley complained dramatically, and I laughed at her antics,"Whatcha doin' over here, Trix?"

Mrs. L and I shared a look and I stood up from my chair, "I just stopped by to say hey. I'mma head out now actually."

"But I just got back!" Haley said, pouting. Even at 12 years old, Haley Long was as demanding as ever.

"Haley, you have Cheer camp in an hour. You need to change and get ready," Her mom stated and Haley instantly sobered up.

"Yes Mom," she deadpanned, making me laugh again.

I grabbed my bag and gave them both a hug, "Nice convo, Mrs. L."

"Anytime, Trishelle. Maybe next time you are free us girls can go shopping?"

I nodded with a grin, "I ain't against dropping a few coins with y'all. Hit me up whenever."

Haley cheered, "Yessss! Let's go soon!"

I ruffled her hair, "Deal, shorty." I gave one final wave as I headed out of the kitchen, "See y'all!"

"Bye!" The Long ladies chorused and I was once again back out under the summer sun. I had a lot to think about and all this walking in the heat was making me sleepy. I decided to get in a nap before I had to help Grandma make dinner and head to my babysitting gig.

 **Later**

"Alright Grams, I'll be back!" I shouted as I slammed my front door closed behind him. It was a lot cooler now that the sun was dipping down over the horizon. Grams had forgotten one last ingredient for her dish, so I had to run by the corner store to grab it for her. It was just a can of tomatoes, but the cooler air felt good on my bare legs. I slid my headphones over my ears and hummed as I walked along, nodding my head at the people from my neighborhood that passed me on the street. My walk to the store was quick and painless - it took about 5 minutes for me to get there. The bell chimed over the door as I stepped inside, sliding my headphones to rest on my neck.

"Yo Sis, ya Grams forgot something again?" The dude behind the counter said in greeting and I laughed at him.

"Bruh, every day, I swear." I made my way down the aisle of canned food and grabbed the tomatoes, knowing they would cost way more than they should. I grabbed a bag of popcorn for myself and a can of Arizona, then went to the front to pay for all my stuff.

"That's it this time?" He said, after ringing up my total.

"Yeah. I'll prolly be back tomorrow," I replied, and we shared a laugh together. He bagged everything up and I was back on the sidewalk in a snap. I slid my headphones back up over my ears and got started on the trip home.

I was halfway back home when I heard a loud crash to my right. It was louder than the music in my headphones, so I immediately turned my head towards the sound. It came from the alleyway beside me. I stopped at the entrance to the alley and looked to see if there was a stray cat or something, but there wasn't.

"Whateva," I muttered, shrugging as I put my headphones back on my head. Just as I turned to start back down the sidewalk, a black blur appeared in front of me. I didn't even have time to scream. With one swift movement, the figure struck a blow to the side of my neck, the force of the swing making my dizzy. I was vaguely aware of my shopping bag hitting the ground as I struggled to keep myself awake. In the end, I was pulled into utter darkness. A black mask was the last thing I saw before I was out cold.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Awakening

By: Sailorjj07

4\. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block, but hopefully it'll go away soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

 **Jake's POV**

"I hope you like the taste of this knuckle sandwich!"

I rolled my eyes at Elijah's corny battle cry and side-stepped as he swung at me with a hard right hook. I swept my leg out without a second thought, promptly laying him out on the floor. He groaned as he landed on his back, and I laughed, relaxing my stance to help him off the ground.

"Yo, Eli, that was hella lame," I told him as I pulled him to his feet. He laughed too, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Is good," Anya told me with a proud nod. She was astoundingly pale with startling blue eyes. Her dark brown hair provided even more of a contrast to her gorgeous, but deadly face. Anya was our Vampire Lead and also our hand-to-hand instructor. Since Sam, and our Werewolf Lead, Issac, were gone for the day, Anya had been asked to take over our afternoon combat class.

In the two weeks that we'd been here together, I soon found out that Elijah and Elise hadn't really been trained in anything at all. Their parents were super chill ('hippies' was the word Elise used) so they had only told them to "find themselves". They were probably the furthest behind out of our group.

The wizard cousins from Houston both knew how to get down on the mat, and Gabriel was not one to be messed with. Logan did well enough, but he was too curious and easily tricked. Still, he learned quickly. It was really amazing to see how much all of us had grown in such a short time.

Anya clapped her hands loudly, and the rest of our group split apart from each other. Both Karla and Elise were gasping when they ran over. Anya patted Gabriel on the shoulder when he appeared, "Come back in an hour, ya?" Anya tapped her watch to let us know she was keeping an eye on the time. She waved farewell and transformed into a bat, presumably to find a dark corner to rest in. The gym wasn't too bright, but it was still hard for her to be awake this early during the day.

Elise gave a huge sigh of relief as she headed over to her water bottle and towel, "Ugh, I'm starving!"

"Me too." Karla said, flopping out on the floor next to Elise. She winced when her arm touched the ground,"Ugh, Elise, you freaking scratched me, hooker."

"You were aiming for my face!" Elise cried, tossing her towel at Karla.

The other girl made a sound of disgust and sat up,"Yo, throw another sweaty towel over here and see-!"

"Ladies, chill out. Let's just go eat, ok?" Gabriel stepped between the two, offering Karla a hand to get up off the floor. She seemed to hesitate before taking his hand, and when she did, her entire expression turned bashful.

Elijah and I blinked at each other in confusion at the exchange but neither of us said a word. I knew I wasn't the only person that had seen that.

Karla dusted herself off and went over to help Elise off the floor, "Come on, kitty cat, put away your claws and let's go grub."

"I'm almost offended you called me a cat." Elise retorted, accepting Karla's hand.

"Shut up, Red, and start walking."

The two girls headed out of the gym, Gabriel striding behind them, when I caught Elijah's eye and nodded in his direction. We latched onto Gabriel from either side and let Logan and Jared walk ahead of us with the girls.

"Yo," Elijah started, and I grinned as Gabriel's gaze bounced between the two of us.

"What's up with that look you was givin' Karla?" I asked, and Gabriel laughed nervously as he started cheesin' from ear-to-ear.

"You saw that?" He questioned sheepishly, looking up ahead where Karla was laughing loudly with the others and putting her cousin in a headlock.

"Saw it?! You may as well have put up a damn billboard with neon lights, bro." Elijah cried, laughing as Gabriel's cheeks started to redden.

"Do you think… She'd be into fairies?"

At that point, neither of us could hold it in. Elijah and I burst out laughing while patting Gabriel on the back, "Does that even matter? You're a PRINCE, fam." I told him once we finally stopped laughing.

"I know but-!" Gabriel frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"The better question is, will your Mom let you be with a witch?" Elijah questioned, and Gabriel sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I honestly don't know." He said, turning sullen suddenly.

"Who cares? If he's feelin' Karla and she does too, that's all that matters," I replied resolutely.

Gabriel sighed again, shaking his head, "I wished it worked that way, Jake."

"You just gotta make it that way. You're gonna be King at some point, aight? Kings don't bow to no one." I stated firmly, earning a nod from Elijah.

"You think so?" Gabriel questioned, turning his focus once again to Karla, who at this point had turned to wait for us by the cafeteria door.

I clapped him on the shoulder, "Just take that first step, your Highness" I teased, pushing him in Karla's direction.

"Y'all coming?" She asked, crossing her arms as she waited for us. Elijah and I watched as Gabriel's smile appeared once again.

"Yeah, let's go eat," he told her, taking her hand to lead her into the cafeteria. Elise watched wide-eyed and Karla let him lead her away in open mouthed shock.

"What the what?!" Elise cried, as Elijah and I high-fived each other. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, sis," Elijah said with a snicker, as the rest of us filed in behind Gabriel and Karla. There were other campers eating lunch already and a few greeted our group as we made our way to an empty table.

We were just laughing and talking about nothing for the first half of our lunch hour when my nose was hit with a familiar scent. I paused in mid-bite, sure that I was tripping. I knew my sense of smell was all out of whack with the whole "dragon puberty" thing, but there was no way on Earth I was smelling what I smelled.

"Jake?" Karla questioned, watching me curiously. Her attention towards me brought everyone else's focus on me, but I was too busy inhaling deeply. Was my mind playing games with me?

"Jake, what's wrong?" Elise asked, and at this point, I had put my fork down. The smell was getting stronger by the second and for some reason, I was starting to panic.

I could smell Trixie. I knew her scent anywhere.

But she couldn't be here, right?

Ignoring them both, I took my phone out of my pocket, realizing I hadn't checked it all morning. Sure enough, I had three missed texts. One from Trixie's grandmother, one from Spud and one… from my Mom.

Trixie's grandmama was frantic in her text, mentioning that she hadn't seen Trixie since last night. Spud's text said something close to the same thing. At this point, I was standing up. I didn't bother reading my Mom's text.

"Jake!" Elijah stated, grabbing my arm and snapping me out of my thoughts, "Bro, what happened? Tell us what's going on."

"Trixie is-" Before I could answer him fully, a camper walked through the cafeteria's double doors and Trixie's scent slammed into me like a truck. It was way too strong for us to be states apart. It was too close.

Trixie was... here?

"Why would she even be here?!" I knew I was being irrational, but at this point I didn't care. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and jumped out of my chair, heading out of the cafeteria without glancing back.

"We're going with you!" I heard Elise shout behind me, and in an instant, both she and Elijah flanked either side of me. I didn't say a word as I sniffed the mountain air and practically flew in the direction of Trixie's scent as the dread continued to rise in me.

Why was Trixie here? How had she gotten here? Was she looking for me? Why did she leave without telling anyone?

We flew across the camp towards a cabin out on the edge of the grounds. Itt had been deemed the "sick tent". I had only seen it briefly in the two weeks I had been here, but Trixie's fragrance was all over the place.

I nearly ripped the door off of its hinges in my rush to get in there. We hurried down the hall towards one of the sick rooms to find Sam and Isaac looming over a prone form in the low bed.

"Jake, let us exp-" Isaac began calmly, and I growled audibly as I shoved past them both to confirm exactly what I feared.

Trixie was laying there with gauze covering a corner of her forehead. She was breathing, which was probably the only thing that kept me from murdering anyone. I could feel the heat rising in my chest and my fingertips tingled with energy as I tried to hold myself back from completely losing it.

"What. The. Fu-" I bit out tersely but was abruptly interrupted by Sam holding up a hand in defense.

"Jake, first of all calm down-"

"I WON'T!" I hollered, squaring up my shoulders, and before I could go any further Elijah and Elise stepped between us. "What did you DO to her?!"

"Jake, listen to him first, ok?" Elise said, glancing over her shoulder at me. She looked concerned, her gaze flickering between myself and Sam.

"If he think he can take me on, I'd love to see him try." Sam replied with a cocky smirk and I wanted to punch his teeth in.

"Sam, don't antagonize him," Isaac said with a groan, pushing Sam closer towards the door. "Jake, we brought her here because-!"

"Because I told them too."

A hush fell over the room as a black haired woman in a teal colored dress stepped into the room. We all turned to find Councilor Omina, a member of the Dragon Council regarding us with a cool gaze. Sam and Isaac bowed instantly and Elise followed suit.

"Councilor, I apologize. I meant to let you know of our arrival as quickly as I could, but the girl had a few injuries that I needed to attend to first." Sam told her, gesturing towards Trixie on the bed. I growled again and Omina turned towards me.

"Jake Long. It's been awhile, hasn't it? It's good to see you again." Omina said with a smile, and I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at her.

"Councilor, could you please explain to us why you had a human brought here?" Elise asked, covering up for me. I appreciated the gesture because I was too busy seething to form coherent sentences.

"That question will be answered in due time. Just know that I'm doing it for your best interests. This camp's goal is to help all magical beings get through their Awakenings, but remember that it was created for the sole benefit of the Dragons. It is our duty to make sure we educate our young and maintain our numbers. After all, if we are the protectors of the Magic Realm, who then, is supposed to protect us?"

I frowned at Omina's words. She was totally talking in circles and we all knew it. I released a heavy breath, feeling the heat dissipate from my chest. I turned to look at Trixie and felt my heart breaking. Her lip was bruised and the bandage over her forehead probably covered a painful wound. It hurt to see her like this.

"Did you hurt her?" I asked, knowing that if either of them gave me an answer I didn't like, my fiery anger would come right back.

"No, Jake. We would never harm your m-" Sam coughed, and Isaac chuckled nervously, before he continued, "We would never hurt your human. When she fainted, she dropped a can of food on my toe and I accidently dropped her."

"You DROPPED her?!"

"I mean; ugh, that didn't come out right." Isaac shook his head and tried again, "I _almost_ dropped her but Sam caught her before she slammed her head on the pavement. She didn't avoid the trash can though."

"How long she been out?" I asked, sitting down on the corner of the bed. I couldn't touch her though. Not yet. Her scent surrounded me and I put my hands in my lap, feeling both comforted and on edge by her presence.

"Since we left from New York to bring her here," Sam replied with his arms crossed. He watched me carefully, as did Omina. It unnerved me even more. "We've only been here-"

"I know how long you've been here," I replied in annoyance, and Omina chuckled.

"Jake Long, you never cease to surprise me. We'll leave you alone to watch over your human for now, but don't forget - you three still have dinner and evening activities." Omina gave us a wave as she headed out of the room, taking Sam and Isaac out with her.

Elise released a breath when the three adults left the room and turned to me, shoving a finger into my chest, "Have you lost your mind?! Sam could rip you apart, not to mention the Councilor! You could be EXILED for just the tone you took with her, Jake, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"They kidnapped Trixie from her home and brought her here, Lis," Elijah retorted with a frown.

"They what? That's not what they said-!"

"Did you listen to them? They brought her here because the Councilor said so. She's a human! It's not like she could fight them off!" Elijah shouted, causing Elise to pout and cross her arms in annoyance.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me!"

"Lis, you're in the wrong here. Don't take their side. They brought a human **here** \- a summer camp full of magical beings like vampires and trolls. This girl is Jake's best friend!"

"That's not-!"

At this point, I had had enough of both of them. Trixie moaned softly in her sleep and it was like someone flipped a switch; my anger was back once again, "Get. Out."

"Jake, don't be like that. I'm sure they had-" Elise started to say, but I stood up from the bed, pointing at the door.

"Both of you! OUT!"

Elijah nodded and grabbed his sister's arm, "We'll be back to find you later." He told me, and both of them left the room, closing the door behind them. I sat back on the bed and gazed at Trixie's face once again.

"Trixie, why are you here?" I wondered out loud, finally reaching out to touch her. I checked every wound and bruise I could find before ghosting my fingertips over the cut on her lip. Trixie sighed in her sleep and her warm breath on my fingers reminded me of the last time we saw each other. I thought I would never see her again, but here we were, just two weeks later.

"Trix, I missed you," I said softly, brushing her hair out of her face and away from the offending bandage over her forehead. I stretched out on the bed beside her and just watched her sleep, both dreading and hoping for the moment when she would wake up.

After I was sure that she wasn't in a near death situation, I finally took my phone back out. My Mom's text was a warning and also an assurance. She had told Trixie's grandmother not to worry and also mentioned that she was sending clothes for Trixie.

"' _It will be hard for her. Don't make it worse.'_ Yo, I have no idea what Moms is even saying." I said out loud, reading the text again. Shrugging my shoulders, I put my phone away and laid back down next to Trixie, yawning as I began to feel a bit drowsy. I fell asleep beside her in an instant.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Awakening

By: Sailorjj07

5\. Chapter 5

A/n: Thanks for all your lovely reviews, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

 **Trixie's POV**

The sunlight streamed through the window, directly onto my face, making me wince with my eyes closed. I rolled over in the bed, lifting my hand to shield my eyes from the sun's glaring rays. I groaned, my eyelids fluttering open slowly, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling above me. A stinging sensation flooded my senses when I tried to move my head.

"...W-Wha…?"

I sat up slowly, taking in the sparsely furnished room that held me. It looked like a cabin of some sorts with wooden walls, wooden furniture and a single glass window. There was a table along the far wall with minor medical supplies in glass jars, like cotton balls and bandages. The sounds of nature made an ambient melody outside of my window. Wherever I was, I definitely wasn't in the city anymore.

I put my feet on the floor, knowing that I needed to stand slowly. I was feeling way too many things at once - my stomach was rumbling from hunger, but I needed to pee too. My head was aching and my body felt sore in too many places to count. Still, I felt better than I thought I would after being attacked in an alley.

I crept out of the room slowly, not hearing any other sounds in the hallway. It was eerily quiet in this building, as I realized that there were about five other rooms just like the one I had been in. I walked by each empty room, hoping to find a restroom nearby. I finally found a door with "Bathroom" carved into the wood and went inside. It was clean and bare, just like the rest of the building. After I used the bathroom, I examined my face in the mirror. My bottom lip was swollen with a cut and I had a bandage over my forehead, but the damage wasn't as bad as I thought. I slowly removed the gauze to find that I had a scrape underneath, but since I wasn't at risk of bleeding to death, I just pulled it off.

I tried to clean myself a bit, using a paper towel and soap to clean off my face and neck. I searched the cabinets and was lucky to find a stack of plastic wrapped toothbrushes and tiny travel sized toothpaste tubes. Once I was cleaned up, I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a little better already.

There was no one at the front of the building, or even IN the building at all, which was really odd to me. Whomever had brought me here clearly had no idea how to kidnap someone properly. Still, I was on my guard, walking cautiously out of the wooden cabin and out into the open air. The sight that greeted me was something out of photography magazine.

A mountain loomed in the distance, as a backdrop to a cluster of buildings that surprisingly fit in with the nature surrounding it. From across a field, I could see people walking to and from, in groups of three or four. None of them looked familiar to me, but I figured they could at least tell me where I was. I began walking across the massive field, wondering if I was still in the Human Realm at all. This place seemed way too pretty to be true.

I had just come across an outdoor amphitheater, carved out of rocks, when I noticed a couple sitting there, close to one another, speaking lowly. I didn't want to interrupt them, but I needed to figure out where the hell I was. The couple was comprised of a curvy Black girl with a cute bob and a really attractive tan guy with gorgeous hair and pretty amber eyes.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention, "Um, hey. I'm Trixie," I said awkwardly, as the two of them turned to look at me curiously," Can y'all tell me where we are exactly?"

The girl stood up first, a knowing smile spreading easily across her face, "So you're Trixie? Damn girl, no wonder Jake is losin' his mind."

The guy with her grinned, nodding in agreement, "Wow, seriously. He wouldn't show us a picture of you and now I know why," he said with a teasing smile and the girl beside him cut her eyes in his direction.

"Excuse me? How you gone just-!"

The guy stuck his tongue out at the girl beside him, "Focus, babe, focus."

The girl rolled her eyes, clearly just as amused as her friend was, "Anyway, Trixie: we're in Montana. You don't know us yet, but we've heard a little bit about you from Jake. I'm Karla," the girl said, pointing at herself first. She then laced her fingers with the guy beside her, "And this is Gabriel."

Gabriel tugged Karla closer into his space and she blushed prettily, "Her _boyfriend_ , Gabriel," he stressed and Karla's cheeks flushed brighter. It was adorable.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Trixie, even though y'all already know that."

The pair nodded, looking me over once more. Karla was the first to speak up, "Wait, why isn't Jake with you?"

"I don't think he knows she's awake." Gabriel mused and I nodded, feeling my heartbeat perk up at the mention of Jake.

"I woke up by myself 'bout twenty minutes ago."

Karla frowned, releasing her hold on Gabriel to touch my shoulder gently, "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

At the mention of food, my stomach grumbled loudly. Both Karla and Gabriel laughed.

"We have morning training in a lil bit, but let's feed you first," Karla said, taking my hand and leading me away from the amphitheater.

Gabriel followed us for a few steps before heading in a different direction, "I'll try to find Jake."

Karla nodded as her boyfriend ran off, leading me towards a big building with floor-to-ceiling windows. I assumed this was the cafeteria and as we drew closer to the building, I could see that I was right.

"You're just a regular human, ain't you?" Karla asked me suddenly, as she held the door open for me at the front of the building.

I thought about her question for a moment before answering, "Pretty sure I am."

"That's so weird..."

Karla handed me a tray and we got in line, where I filled a sectioned plate with bacon, toast, and eggs, "What's weird 'bout that?"

"Trixie, I'm a witch." Karla stated, as if she were talking about the weather. I froze mid-step, turning to face Karla fully. She was grinning mischievously at me.

"You're the first human I've ever told that." Karla said, leading me towards an empty table. A few of the other teens watched me curiously before going back to their breakfast.

"A w-witch?"

"And Gabe's the prince of the Canadian fairies."

I stopped eating mid-bite, gaping at her in surprise, "Fairies?! What the hell?"

"And of course, you know Jake is a dragon. So you see why we're confused?"

I nodded, picking at my toast, "Is this some kinda…. magic summer camp?"

Karla smiled knowingly, "That's exactly what it is. Jake's right; you're smart, girl."

"So then why am I here?"

"Nobody knows. It makes no sense for a human to be here. It's dangerous for you, fareal. All these magical beings up in here and you're a normal human. Jake was flippin' shit last night."

At the mention of Jake's name once again, my heart sank. If he knew I was here, why wasn't he there when I woke up? Why wasn't he looking for me?

Karla noticed my downtrodden expression, "Girl, don't worry. No one's gonna do anything to you with all of us here. Jake's already asked us all to watch out for you."

"Us?"

"There's a bunch of 'groups' floatin around at this camp. Our group is me, Jake, my ugly ass cousin, Gabe, Logan, and the two dragon twins from Cali, Elise and Eli. We train together and practice together."

"For what?"

"We're all going through an Awakening…" At my worried expression, Karla groaned, "You mean Jake ain't tell you that either?"

I shook my head, "He didn't, but his Mom explained a lil'. Something 'bout puberty and his powers actin' up."

"Ok, cool, so let me tell you what his Mama won't," Karla lowered her voice conspiratorially, leaning in towards me,"Girl, ya homie is horny as hell. The Awakening is… it's like our bodies are struggling to push us to the next level and to get there, we gotta hook-up. We gotta find that one person with an energy like yours and combine them. Create something stronger with it."

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks as Karla explained what Jake's Mom hadn't, "But I'm not a dragon," I murmured weakly, surprising myself at how disappointed I sounded.

Karla waved me off, "That don't matter in the least. If it's fate, it's fate."

I stayed silent, biting on my bottom lip in thought. Was that why Jake had been acting so weird around me lately? Did that mean he wanted to…?

"If I had to guess, they probably brought you here because Jake's been acting funny around you, right? Trixie, you might be his mate."

I gasped in surprise. Me and Jake? It had a nice ring to it, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"M-Me?"

"You should have seen him last night. I thought he was gonna light this bitch up!"

Before Karla could tell me more, Gabriel appeared at the window, waving for us to come outside. He was alone, so I assumed he couldn't find Jake. I discarded my empty tray and followed Karla back outside of the cafeteria.

"He wasn't in The Cabin, so he probably went to training already. We can take Trixie with us," Gabriel said, linking hands with Karla once again. She nodded and I followed the two of them across the field, lost in thought. We walked towards a huge gym, with a set of double doors propped wide open. We heard the sound of grunting and a loud shout before someone yelled, "Jake!" loudly.

I ran past Karla and Gabriel, bursting into the gym, worried that something had happened to Jake. I found him in the center of the gym on a large sparring mat, circling a shirtless man in a mask. I froze as I remembered where I saw that mask last.

That was the man that kidnapped me!

There were other people in the gym too, sitting on the bleachers: a guy and a girl who looked exactly alike, a Black guy who sort of favored Karla, and a blonde guy, who looked totally bored. I didn't even speak to them as I stormed closer towards the mat, sliding off my shoe and with an angry shout, chunking it at the masked man.

He caught my sneaker in mid-air, looking past Jake to smirk at me, "Oh, look who's awake."

"You asshole!" I screamed, already in the process of removing my other shoe. Karla grabbed me, laughing her ass off, as I exploded angrily, "What the hell's wrong with you?! You think you can just snatch me up whenever you damn well please?! You ain't-!"

The rest of the group was laughing too, as Gabriel joined Karla in pulling me back, "Oh my God, I can't believe you just did that!" He cried, cracking up in a fit of laugher.

Jake kept his back to me and the masked man nodded his head in my direction, tossing my shoe to Jake, "Time's up, Jacob. Go check on your human."

The two of them bowed to one another and Jake spun on his heel tersely, walking over to me with his eyes narrowed. It was clear he was angry, but I met his look head-on, daring him to be mad at me for anything right now. I had every right to be mad!

"Jake-" Karla began to say, as she and Gabe released their hold on me. Jake didn't say anything, instead stepping into my personal space and picking me up bridal style without a word. I flushed, my cheeks burning hotly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him carry me out of the double doors. He carried me around the gym to another door, taking me into a locker room. He set me down carefully on a metal bench in the middle of a cluster of lockers, kneeling in front of me to put my shoe back on.

He had his head down as he worked quietly and I bit my lips, wondering if he actually was mad at me. He certainly seemed angry.

"Jake," I began, but stopped speaking the moment his eyes fell on mine. His onyx eyes swam with worry, relief and that starving expression I saw at the party.

"Trixie, I'm so sorry." He whispered in a rush, leaning his head on my knee. He said the words again, swallowing thickly.

I nodded, patting his head soothingly, "For what? It ain't your fault that jerk kidnapped me."

"It is, though, Trix. They brought you here cause of me." Jake said softly, finally looking up to face me again.

I pressed a hand to his cheek softly, shaking my head, "Still ain't your fault."

He smiled hesitantly, moving to sit on the bench beside me. He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers, "So you know? 'Bout everything?"

"You mean, the Awakening? Yeah, your Mom and Karla filled me in," I shoved Jake's shoulder, annoyed, "Why you didn't tell me yourself?"

He looked at me anxiously, "Trix, I-..."

I blushed. I knew why he hadn't told me, but I wanted to hear him say it, "So this is why you've been acting crazy?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You coulda just told me."

He looked up then, staring at me in surprise. He reached his hand out towards my leg, then pulled it back. He swallowed again, "How was I supposed to tell you?"

I turned towards him, squaring my shoulders, "Tell me now."

He licked his lips, leaning into me, "I...Can't. I shouldn't."

"Jake-"

"Trix, you're my best friend."

"So? Does that make me ugly?"

Jake raked his gaze over me from head-to-toe, and I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, "You're beautiful," he breathed, and I felt my pulse race at his words. I think he could hear it too, because he inhaled sharply, scooting away from me.

I moved closer to him this time, not letting him back out, "Tell me." His eyes flickered towards me and I spoke again, my voice barely a whisper, "I want to hear you say it."

"Trixie," he bit out, grabbing my wrist.

"Jacob Luke Long, I never knew you were a coward." I told him harshly, baiting him. He growled and tugged on my wrist, wrapping an arm around my waist and dragging me into his lap. His hands were on me now and I felt my heartbeat pound with a little thrill at his touch. He gripped my thigh with one hand, holding my body close to him with the other. He stared directly into my eyes and I realized I was trembling slightly.

"Your scent drives me crazy," he murmured, pressing kisses into my collar bone. I felt his tongue dart out against my skin and felt myself get light headed from the warm sensation.

"I dream about you every night," he whispered, pressing me closer, biting into my neck. I covered my mouth to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape me. His hand on my thigh slid up higher, dragging up against my body until he reach my hair, burying his fingers in my locks and tugging my head lower until I was looking directly at him.

"I want you so bad, Trix,," he said heatedly, gazing directly into my eyes. I clenched my legs together, surprised at how quickly his words warmed me inside and out. My breath hitched in my throat and he crashed his lips on mine, not giving me any time to reply.

 **Jake's POV**

It had been absolutely impossible for me to have a reasonable conversation with Trixie after the night I had. After falling asleep with her in my arms and then having to leave her injured and alone for the rest of the night, I felt like I was going to explode from the emotions running through me all morning. I had asked Sam to spar with me as soon as I woke up to help vent some of my frustrations. I missed breakfast because I knew if I left the gym, I would go right to her. As Trixie's scent came closer and closer to me, I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost control of myself.

And then she had stormed into the gym, angry as hell, and throwin shit like she wasn't the only human for miles. Her bravery and attitude was so sexy to me in that moment, I knew I couldn't resist her any longer.

Still, I tried. No one can say I hadn't.

Trixie moaned against my lips as I slid my tongue against her's, scratching her fingers against my scalp. I squeezed her hip, pressing her body even closer to mine. I couldn't get enough.

Someone knocked on the door and Trixie pulled away from me, turning her head in the direction of the sound. I shook my head, guiding her mouth back to mine. She sighed deeply, trying to move away.

"Jake," she whispered huskily, and I drew a few more kisses out of her before she tried to speak again, "Jake, someone's tryna get in here."

I groaned, leaning my forehead against her's. Both of us were breathing heavily and her swollen lips were practically calling me. Another knock sounded at the locker room door, more firm this time. I sighed loudly, moving Trixie from my lap. She brushed against me as she stood and we both looked down at my lap at the same time, much to my embarrassment.

"I-I'll answer it," she said, with an obvious blush and I covered my face, not even wanting to look in her direction. I waved her off, standing up to go in the opposite direction so I could try to calm down.

"Trixie! Y'all ok?" Karla's loud voice echoed loud and clear throughout the locker room as I leaned against the backwall, taking in huge gulps of air and reciting the alphabet in my head to distract myself. When I was finally calm enough to face my new friends, I appeared, tucking my hands into my pockets like I hadn't been two seconds from peeling off my best friend's clothes. Trixie wouldn't look at me, turning her back to me fully.

"We're aight," she said warmly, putting her arm around Karla. "I kinda got pissed in there. Sorry for interruptin'," Trixie told her, and I just followed the two of them back into the gym silently. The others were there on the bleachers, waiting for us. They all crowded around Trixie and Karla, grinning at her in amusement.

"Damn, I ain't ever seen a human so bold," Jared said, with an impressed smile.

Trixie blushed, crossing her arms in an annoyed huff, "Well I ain't a fan of being kidnapped."

Logan slapped his hand on his knee, still cracking up, "Jake, you didn't tell us she was beautiful AND scary."

I rolled my eyes, taking a seat on the bleachers. Trixie glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, but I kept my distance this time, not trusting myself to behave; not after what just happened, "Last I checked, I didn't tell y'all nosey asses anything about Trixie."

Karla laughed, waving me off, "Ignore him, he's just salty I made y'all come back'," Karla said wiggling her eyebrows.

A whistled interrupted my retort and we all turned to find Sam back out on the mat.

"Enough chatter, break time's over. Find your partners and get to it," He told us, stretching his arms over his head. All of us hopped off the bleachers and paired off, except Trixie.

He turned to her with an amused smirk, "Human, you're with me."

Every head swiveled in his direction in surprise. Trixie blinked in confusion, "Say what?"

"Show me what you've got, little girl," Sam teased, beckoning her forward.

Trixie climbed off of the bleachers with a glare, cracking her knuckles.

"Get ready to take that back, creep," she ground out, removing her shoes and stepping onto the mat with the rest of us. I stepped towards them and Elijah grabbed my arm, shaking his head.

"Chill, Jake. He's not going to hurt her," Elijah whispered, but to be honest, I wasn't so sure.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Awakening

By: Sailorjj07

6\. Chapter 6

A/n: So yeahhhhhhh, I'm definitely gonna have to push this up to M, y'all. This story just has way too many "physical" scenes and I honestly don't want to exclude them. I'll do my best to toe the line, but I imagine that at least one or two chapters are gonna get real hot and heavy. We'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

 **Trixie's POV**

I don't know why I was talking shit to the person who kidnapped me, like I wasn't at the biggest disadvantage in the world. Hell, I'm a human at a summer camp full of magical beings! I clearly wasn't in my right mind as I stepped out on the mat, acting like I was really gonna do something to this man.

Still, I refused to back down. I was annoyed that he had knocked me out and brought me to the middle of nowhere without asking. I was thankful, of course, because now I wouldn't have to worry about Jake, but that didn't change how I felt about being jacked in the middle of an alley.

When Jake started getting heavy in his Am Drag stuff, I had signed up for a self-defense class, so I could at least pretend I knew what I was doing. I realized as I bowed awkwardly to the instructor that I should have just shut the hell up.

He circled me for a minute, sizing me up and I slid into the only defensive stance I knew, from the class. With lightning speed, he charged at me, and I was barely able to block his hand that he aimed right for my face.

"Good, human. I honestly didn't expect you to block that," The masked man muttered, and then he smirked, "But you can't block this!" He swept my feet from under me and I fell to the mat, right on my ass. I huffed and got back up, aiming a high kick in his direction.

He caught my foot and drug me forward, grabbing my entire leg and pushing it back, which knocked me off balance and put me back on my ass.

"Come on now, I know you can do more than that."

I gritted my teeth, annoyed at his taunting. I wasn't Rose; I hadn't received any combat training at all, so this was the equivalent of trying to break through a brick wall with my bare hands. He ran at me and I grabbed his ankle, yanking him down to the floor beside me. The instructor barked out a laugh and jumped up, holding a hand out to help me off of the floor.

I took his hand, but as soon as I grabbed it, I knew I had made a mistake. He kicked my legs out from under me again and I bumped my head against the mat, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to get too pissed off.

"You won't be a good mate if you can't protect yourself. Or would you rather be a burden to your mate and always need protection, like Jake's Father?"

I sat up quickly to stare at him wide-eyed, then ducked to the ground immediately as a burst of flame came blazing over my head. I stared in surprise while Jake turned towards his instructor, his eyes blazing and puffs of smoke pouring from his nostrils.

"The fuck did you say about my Dad?!" Jake shouted, charging forward angrily at the masked man. I rolled out of the way as the two went right at it, Jake fighting more fiercely than I had ever seen him before.

"He's weak, and if your human doesn't learn, she'll be weak too."

"Shut up!" Jake hollered, another burst of flame erupting from his finger tips. The other man swatted it away as if it didn't bother him at all, but Jake followed up with a mean right hook, pushing his opponent back from the sheer force of it. We all watched in awe as the instructor's mask cracked over his eyebrow.

"Hmph," was all the man said, as he finally stood upright, charging at Jake once again. Jake was ready for him though, and I started to get dizzy from watching them exchange blows.

"SAM!" A blur of brown appeared out of nowhere and Sam was pushed to the ground by a huge, furry… dog? Wolf? "I told you to stop antagonizing him!"

Sam rolled his eyes, shoving the giant wolf off of him, "Fine. I'm just trying to help the kid get stronger."

"By shit talking my family and putting your hands on defenseless women?!" Jake shouted, and I finally sat up, glaring at him.

"Jacob Luke Long! Call me defenseless again and see what happens!" I yelled back, pointing a finger at him accusingly. Jake turned to me, took one look at my annoyed expression, and shook his head, cracking a smile as his gaze softened in my direction.

"Sorry, Trix. I ain't mean it like that," He told me, his anger dissipating somewhat. The others were amused by our side conversation, laughing softly to themselves.

"Daayyyyuuummm. He's whipped!" Jared teased, and I rolled my eyes at him as Jake walked over to help me up off the mat.

"Class dismissed!" The werewolf barked, and I swear the entire group breathed a sigh of relief in unison. Everyone gathered all their belongings and filed out of the gym, one-by-one. Since I had no idea where I was going, I just followed Jake.

The others hounded me with a million and one questions about my life and my relationship with Jake as we walked across the camp, heading towards their rooms, or so I assumed. The huge sign over the building that read "The Cabin" confirmed my suspicions as we slowly made our way inside as a group.

We were stopped in the hall by a woman with extremely pale skin and dark brown hair. I blinked in confusion when I noticed that she was wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Trishelle," she called in an accented voice. I blinked as Jake took my hand and pulled me towards this strange, pale woman.

"That's me," I replied, glancing at Jake out of the corner of my eye. He nodded slightly, and I turned back towards the woman, "What up?"

"I am Anya, the vampire Lead," She stated, glancing over me coolly behind her sunglasses, "The Councilor has granted you permission to go to town for supplies. Elise and Karla will go with you to assist."

"...Supplies?" I questioned, chancing a look at Elise and Karla, who looked as surprised as I felt.

"Yes. Many of your belongings were left behind during your journey here. We have the funds to replace them," and to prove it, she handed me an envelope stuffed with cash, "We will provide the three of you with a vehicle to make the trip. You must return by dinner time."

Karla pumped a fist in the air, "Hell yes, fieldtrip!"

"We don't get to go too, Anya?" Logan questioned with a pout, enticed by the idea of a shopping trip.

Anya wasn't swayed, "We do not want to alert the townspeople with the appearance of too many unfamiliar faces."

I pressed the envelope to my chest, "Thank you," I told her softly, and that earned me a soft smile from the vampire.

"You… are welcome, human. Here are the keys to the vehicle. You can find it in the garage on the Southwest edge of Camp," Anya replied, handing the keys over to Elise, who nodded resolutely.

The guys sighed dramatically as Anya gave us a small wave in farewell, disappearing behind a door further down the hallway.

"Ugh what the hell? Why can't we go too?" Jared whined, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulder. "There might be hot girls in town!"

"And that's exactly why your ass can't come," Karla replied saucily, rolling her eyes and heading towards a hallway to the left. Each room had two names on each door and I spotted Jake's written underneath Elijah's. Right next door to their room, I found mine and Elise's names.

"Whoa, we're roomies?" I asked, pointing at my name on the door.

Elise nodded, "They figured it was easier for my brother and I to share a bathroom so they put us next to each other."

At Elise's words, I turned to Jake wordlessly, who saw my expression and had the gall to lick his lips, "Share a bathroom…?"

Eli nodded, not even noticing the exchange between Jake and I, "Yeah, the bathroom is connected. We have two sinks outside and then a shared toilet and shower."

"O-oh." I replied, feeling my cheeks flush the longer Jake's eyes connected with mine. Sharing a shower was starting to sound like an absolutely terrible, horrible, amazing idea.

"Anyway, Trix, go see what they actually did manage to pack for you so we can figure out what we need to buy. Hopefully, this town has an actual supermarket and not some creepy old general store," Karla said, scrunching her nose up in distaste.

"Do towns without a Wal-Mart or Target even exist?" Elise wondered out loud, giggling at the notion of such a backwoods town. The guys stepped into their room as Elise opened the door to our room.

"Ugh, I hope not," Karla replied, laughing at her own joke. "I'mma run to my room real quick; I'll be right back so we can head out."

I nodded wordlessly, looking over the room that was going to be my new home for a while. It looked like a dorm room, with two beds, two desks and two chests at the end of the bed. I opened up my chest and found a few familiar things: my favorite kicks, a few tank tops, five bras, and undergarments. There was no where near enough stuff in there but THANK GOD, someone thought to pack my haircare products. I had no toiletries whatsoever and I needed a lot more clothes, especially athletic stuff. I also found my cell phone sitting on the desk. I powered on my phone and started making a note of all the items I would need to buy to survive out here.

I asked Elise a lot of questions while I created my list and she told me all about the camp, including the layout. There were laundry facilities since most students were there for two or three months. Food was provided every day, but we were allowed to have our own snacks too. There were five teams at the camp currently with magical beings from ages 15 to 21. Each team had between 8 and 10 people and everyone was going through the Awakening or preparing to go through it. It made me wonder why they weren't also giving out complimentary contraceptives - there was no way that having this many lust filled young adults in one place was a smart thing to do.

"Most people don't meet their mates here, so they don't have to worry about it becoming some Den of Carnal Pleasure," Elise told me when I voiced my opinion out loud, "Though I have heard a few stories…"

"I bet," I replied, with a laugh, finishing up my list.

"That's why everyone's surprised to see you here. You are definitely a potential mate for Jake, so bringing you here is sort of…. Unorthodox. It's almost like they're asking for trouble."

"A potential mate?"

"Well, I mean, from the looks of it, you are exactly what we think you are, but it's all about how Jake feels. He didn't tell us anything about you, except that you were best friends," Elise glanced towards the bathroom door and lowered her voice, "Has he told you anything?"

I laughed nervously, "Like what?"

"You know like…." Elise eyed me suspiciously as she stepped closer, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Like he wants you or he can't behave around you or…."

I swallowed nervously, "A-And if he says something like that?"

Elise laughed, nodding knowingly, "Oh yeah, you're definitely the right person."

"Maybe I'm not," I replied softly, feeling unsure about all this. I'm just a regular girl after all.

"Well if you're not, as long as he doesn't meet his actual mate, you're still in the clear!" Elise told me cheerfully, patting my back. That didn't actually help me feel better though.

Karla appeared in the doorway, with a backpack and her own list, "Since we're going out, I'm gonna take FULL advantage."

"Good idea," Elise agreed, grabbing her own backpack.

I waved my phone in the air, "I got my list, so let's go."

The two other girls nodded and we headed out of The Cabin, making our way across the camp. On the way, Karla and Elise pointed out buildings and people, including a few of the Leads. We finally reached a giant storehouse that housed a pickup truck, covered by a tarp.

Elise sighed, kicking a tire as Karla and I climbed in, "I could run faster than this piece of junk."

"Yeah but it'll be hard to explain a whole damn dragon to the residents of Smallville," Karla said with a chuckle, and Elise laughed as she hopped behind the wheel.

"Okay you guys, let's do this!"

 **Jake's POV**

Elijah ran into our room and dug around in his chest for something. After a few moments, he let out a cheer, holding up a duffle bag, "Found you!"

"Yo, what's up?" I questioned, looking over the duffle bag curiously.

"What do you mean? We're obviously gonna sneak out and go with my sis." Eli replied with a mischievous grin.

I was cheesing myself, "Now we're talkin'; lemme grab my bag too."

When both of us were ready, we stepped out of our room only to find that Logan, Jared, and Gabriel had the same idea. We all high-fived each other in the hallway as we rushed out of The Cabin as a group.

"So how're we gonna catch up to the girls?" Jared asked, looking off into the distance as if he could see just how far ahead of us they were.

"There's two dragons here, bro. Come on," Gabe motioned towards Eli and me as if the answer was totally obvious.

"The Prince's got the right idea," Eli replied, leading us further away from camp. When we were as far as the medical tent, he handed our bags over to Logan. "Jake, you wanna navigate?"

I sniffed the air deeply, smelling Trixie's unique fragrance in the air. It was a little harder to pick out as we got further away from each other, but I could still find it.

"I got you, fam." I told him with a smirk, and with a wave of my hands, felt a familiar tingling as my body shaped into my dragon form. Logan watched wide-eyed as Eli followed my example and soon the two of us were standing on four legs, waiting for our passengers to climb up.

"I've never ridden on a dragon before!" Logan shouted, hopping on my back. Gabe didn't reply as he closed his eyes in deep concentration. In a few moments, a pair of shimmery wings had sprouted from his back.

I winced a little and shook my head, chuckling at Logan's enthusiasm, "Next time, lay off the sweets."

"Jake, don't be an ass!"

Eli laughed, a rumbling sound that echoed from deep within his now dragon throat, "Let's go, guys." Jared climbed up on Eli's back and I took off, not bothering to check if Eli was behind me. I knew he could keep up.

As we followed Trixie's scent, we came up on their white pickup truck in no time. They were probably only 15 minutes from camp, so it was easy for us to catch-up. Gabe was the first to fly down to them, dropping into the trunk as Karla stuck her head out to say something to him.

I took my turn next, flying right beside the truck, giving Logan time to hop into the back of the pickup with Gabe.

Trixie leaned out of the window to yell at me, "Jakey-boy, what the hell?!"

I laughed and shifted back to my human self, landing with a thud in the back of the truck. Eli let Jared jump off his back into the truck with the girls and did the same. It probably looked weird to see a group of eighteen year olds appear from out of nowhere, but as we drove slowly towards the only superstore in town, only a few people looked at us curiously.

Elise parked the car and we all climbed out, laughing and chatting with each other. When Trixie slowed in her steps so she could walk beside me, I did everything I could to hold back the grin that was spreading across my face.

"Trix, are you going to need help getting your stuff?" Karla asked, lacing her fingers with Gabe's. It made me glance down at Trixie's hand right beside me. Would Trixie be upset if I suddenly held her hand? Could I handle something so miniscule with my hormones acting a fool?

I didn't have time to find out. Everyone grabbed shopping carts as we entered the store, and we grouped right at the front to come up with a plan of attack.

"I saw an ice cream parlor on our way in. We can go there after," Elise told everyone and we all agreed that that was a good idea. Elise gave us an hour to shop and our group broke off: Karla, Elise and Gabriel headed off towards the food, Jared and Logan disappeared in the direction of the electronics section, while Trixie and I walked over towards Women's clothing. I just pushed the basket for her and followed her every request, watching as she picked her way through shorts, tops and swimsuits. Soon, she had a good pile of clothes she wanted to buy.

"I should probably try some of this on," Trix said out loud, and I nodded, following her as we headed towards the fitting rooms. We walked over to an attendant, who counted Trix's items, and unlocked a room for her.

As the minutes ticked by, I wondered exactly how much stuff Trixie was actually trying on. The longer I thought about that, the more my brain went to the gutter. Trixie was trying on clothes… in a practically empty dressing room, all by herself…

I licked my lips, trying to dismiss my thoughts, but once my mind went down that path, there was no recovering it. To make matters worse, the attendant suddenly moved away from her station, heading off to put the clothes back where they belong. I bit my lip, trying to talk myself out of the wonderful, terrible plan that sprung to my mind. I was moving before I could stop myself.

I grabbed a random shirt from our basket and made my way over to Trixie's dressing room, knocking on the door softly. I glanced at the other stalls around her's, wondering if there were other people in the room. It didn't sound like it.

"Trix," I murmured, "You forgot something."

 **Trixie's POV**

I froze the second I heard Jake's soft voice from the other side of the door. I was in the process of trying on a sports bra with a matching pair of leggings so I didn't have time to change back into my normal clothes. I swallowed nervously and turned towards the door, staring at the door handle.

"What is it?"

When Jake didn't reply, I narrowed my eyes. He was behaving suspiciously in the first place, but this was just on a whole other level. I decided to humor him and opened the door by just a hair, peeking my head out of the fitting room.

The smirk on Jake's face said it all. He pulled on the door handle, making the crack that much wider and in the blink of an eye, he had come inside my fitting room. I blanched and backed away from him, holding my hands out in front of me in a pitiful attempt to get him to think rationally. Jake looked amused, closing the door behind himself and hanging up a shirt that I hadn't even wanted to try on.

"Are you foreal right now?" I questioned nervously, my heartbeat pounding in my ears, as he looked me over slowly, dragging his gaze across my form. I swallowed thickly, feeling my throat get dry as Jake closed the small space between us. I took another step back, but realized I had nowhere else to go. I was already up against the wall.

"Trix… I like that on you." Jake whispered heatedly, gazing pointedly at my sports bra. I covered my chest with my left arm.

"Look, I know you goin through some thangs, but this-" I cut myself off abruptly as Jake stepped even closer into my personal space, his hand landing against the wall behind me. I had nowhere to go - I was trapped.

"Trixie, you have to help me," Jake's breath ghosted over my lips and I felt like my head was swimming. He gently removed my arm from across my chest, interlacing his fingers with mine to keep my arm at my side.

"H-Help you?"

Jake nodded slowly, a seductive look in his dark eyes. His fingers grasped my chin and I inhaled sharply as he tilted my face upwards, "I can't focus."

If we had been in any other situation, I would have laughed, but when Jake's lips brushed against my ear, I shivered instead, struggling to form coherent words, "H-How come?"

"Because my best friend," Jake replied, pressing a kiss just below my ear, "Is so beautiful," he continued, kissing my jaw, "That I can't think about anything else."

He kissed my cheek this time and I closed my eyes, trying to keep it together.

"What should I do?" He murmured into my ear and I couldn't say anything in response; I was too far gone. Jake smiled against my skin, running his tongue along the shell of my ear, "Trix…"

I finally opened my eyes to glare at him, "Jake, shut the hell up and kiss me."

Jake didn't need any other directions. He squeezed my hand with his, closing the last few inches between us as he devoured my lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing our bodies closer together and swirling his tongue in my mouth with abandon. I moaned softly against his mouth, cupping his jaw with my free hand. Jake smirked when we parted for air and nibbled at my bottom lip enthusiastically and I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle at his feet.

There was no way I was going to get any of my shopping done at this rate.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Awakening

By: Sailorjj07

7\. Chapter 7

A/n: Love you guys! Thanks for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

 **Jake's POV**

Shopping took a lot longer than we expected because I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. Trixie only let me kiss her for a little while longer before she realized where we were, and immediately kicked me out of her fitting room.

Since I was tempted just being near her, I made the executive decision to go look for the others around the store. Eventually, we all finished grabbing all the items that we needed to buy and made our way towards the cash register, one-by-one.

Eli and I were first to put our items up on the belt to check out. He stepped in front of me to greet the cashier, but instead froze up before he could open his mouth to speak. He inhaled sharply, taking a few steps away from the petite, pale girl standing in front of him. She was about Karla's height, with jet black hair cut into a bob and a single purple streak highlighting the front of her face, her wide brown eyes watching us with boredom. She couldn't be older than 20.

"You alright?" She asked him, and Eli shook his head, covering his nose, his eyes growing wider by the second. He swiftly handed his money to me, and without a word, began striding away from the checkout lane as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Eli!" I called after him, but he didn't turn around, rushing right out of the store. The two of us stared after him in confusion for a moment.

"Is he gonna be ok?" The cashier asked me, and I turned towards her fully, reading her name tag. The girl's name was Violet.

"He'll be aight, thanks for asking." But why had he stormed off like that?

Violet nodded, ringing up all our items. Just before she gave me my total, Trixie and Elise walked up to the register behind me.

"Hey Jake-" Elise began to say, but much like her brother, she froze entirely when Violet turned her way. Her cheeks began to redden and suddenly, she was pushing a forceful breath through her nostrils. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand, though she did it much more delicately than her brother.

"Girl, you aight?" Trixie asked, and Elise shook her head fiercely, snatching up all her belongings from Trixie's basket.

"I-I'm gonna go check out over there. I'll… I'll meet you guys outside, ok?" Without waiting for either of us to respond, Elise scurried off.

"Ok, seriously, do I smell bad or something?" Violet asked, looking after Elise in frustration. She pursed her lips and gave me my total, as Trixie and I looked at one another thoughtfully.

"You from this area?" I asked her, handing over the cash. I went ahead and dropped all my items in Trixie's basket, moving to help her unpack her things too.

"No, and I can tell you guys aren't either. I'm here visiting my grandma for the summer."

"Sounds boring." Trix commented with a small smile.

Violet nodded, rolling her eyes, "It's like watching paint dry. This town hasn't changed at all."

Trixie and the girl continued to chit-chat while I sent a text to Eli to figure out what the hell was going on with him and his sister. I wasn't ready for the response.

' _It's her, Jake.'_

' _Her, who? Wtf?'_

' _She's the one. I'm sweating, and my pulse is racing. I can still smell her and I'm all the way in the parking lot. H-E-R.'_

"Shit," I cursed out loud, not even realizing I had done it. I looked up to find Trixie and Violet looking at me quizzically.

I pocketed my phone, giving Violet my most award-winning smile, "So this gonna sound weird as hell, buuuuttt my homie thinks you're gorgeous. Can I get yo number?"

Both girls blanched, "WHAT?!"

Trixie went from shocked to pissed in three seconds flat. She looked ready to kill me. I held up my hands in surrender, "Don't kill me, Trix, this is for Eli." I turned back to Violet, "He ran off like that because you made him so nervous."

"Really? And what about the girl?"

I stopped short at that. Violet had a point; what about Elise's response to her? Was it related to Eli at all?

I shook my head and tried again, "She forgot something, I think. So can I? It's for my friend."

Violet frowned at me, sizing me up for a moment. Trixie stood beside me, glaring at me too, but Violet relented, "Fine, fine. Here." She wrote out her phone number on some receipt tape and handed it to me.

"Sorry girl, I have no idea what the hell type of shit he's on," Trixie explained, putting her bags in her basket.

Violet laughed, "It's cool. Today was the most interesting day I've ever had at work, so I'll let it slide."

We both waved good-bye to her, and Trixie yanked my arm, pulling me extremely close to her, "You betta have a fantastic ass explanation and you betta say it now," she whispered tersely, leading us towards the exit.

I licked my lips, loving the way Trixie smelled when she was mad, "Violet might be Eli's mate."

"She what?!"

"Eli flipped out cause she was triggering his Awakening."

"And what about Elise?" We both got quiet, wondering about the same thing. Suddenly, Trixie stopped walking, turning to look back in Violet's direction, "….Oh shit!"

I stood beside Trixie in confusion, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Jake, they're twins. Twins."

"So?"

"Twins that look exactly alike. Didn't you pay attention in health? That means they prolly from the same egg. So then-"

It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, "HOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYY SHIIIII-"

Trixie covered my mouth with one hand, shaking her head. She released me, suddenly pushing the cart a little faster, "Come on, we gotta find them."

The both of us headed towards the parking lot to find both Elise and Elijah sitting in the trunk of our borrowed pick-up truck. Both of them were staring straight ahead and neither were saying anything at all.

"Y'all, we think-" Trixie started to say, and Eli groaned out loud.

"We know," Elise stated somberly, heaving a loud sigh.

"Can that even happen?" I asked softly, looking between the two of them.

Eli shook his head, "We've never heard of anything like this, but we always imagined we'd find another set of twins or… I don't know, something; but not one damn person! What the hell?!"

"Hey, what's going on? You guys okay?" Karla appeared a few cars away, walking up with her basket, Gabriel in tow. Elise gave both me and Trixie a look before she shook her head, standing up. The rest of us kept quiet.

"We're fine," she said tersely, climbing out of the trunk and heading towards the front of the truck. We all looked at one another for a split second, collectively deciding that now wasn't the time to figure this out, "We still have a little time left before we have to go back," Elise told us all as we started loading up the truck with everyone's bags, "Should we stop and grab ice cream?"

We all agreed that it was good idea just as Logan and Jared reached the rest of the group. Once we were all packed up, we headed down the main road, back towards the small shop we saw on the way in. Jared and Logan offered to wait in the truck, to watch all our stuff.

"I hope they have Rocky Road," Gabriel commented as the rest of us climbed out, heading into the parlor. It was old-fashioned with wooden decor and a checkered floor. There was no one in the shop as we entered, so the girls went right up to the counter. I watched as Trixie and the other girls began to order everything for us, since they were given money from the camp. I tried to push the weirdness from the store out of my mind, instead focusing on my best friend.

It was hard to believe that she was actually here. I had expected to never see her again after that party at Rose's place, because I didn't think I'd ever find a cure for the craziness I was feeling. It had never occured to me that Trix would understand, or even accept, what was going on with me. I never thought I'd see my best friend in a way other than just that - Trixie, my best friend. But the idea that she was fine with going further than that was still unreal.

"Damn, Jake, chill. If you stare any harder, Trixie's going to think you wanna eat her instead of the ice cream."

I blinked, hearing Gabe call my name, shaking me out of my thoughts. The girls were still standing at the counter, chit-chatting while two employees worked to get everyone's orders.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. Gabe and Eli just shook their heads, laughing at my expression.

"We'd have to be blind to miss it," Eli added, chuckling.

"So what happens now? If she's my mate like they say she is-"

"There's no if, bro; you were practically drooling," Gabe commented, and I rolled my eyes at the interruption.

"If she is, will this stop? Or am I supposed to be a mess of hormones forever?"

Eli shrugged, "From the way my parents explained it, most of it'll stop once you sleep with her."

I damn near fell out of my chair at that, "SAY WHAT?!"

Gabe and Eli were cracking up, roaring in laughter at my response, "Hahahaha, good one, Eli!"

I kissed my teeth, crossing my arms in annoyance, "Man, fuck y'all."

"Haha, but no seriously," Eli sobbered up, wiping a tear from his eye,"If she's your mate, then of course, that means exactly what the word says, bro. That won't really stop how you feel though, it'll just make you not feel that way… so much?"

Gabe nodded, adding to Eli's explanation, "Look at it this way: love is like a disease. If you truly feel the way you're feelin' about her, then anything you do is like taking medicine to alleviate the symptoms. You're never gonna be cured fully, but to stop the pain, you'll keep taking the pills."

Eli snapped like Gabe had just read in front of a crowd at a poetry jam, "Well that was surprisingly deep, dude."

Gabe grinned, "I try, I try."

"How about you try to get off your ass and help us carry this before it all melts?" The three of us turned to find Karla walking over to us with her fist on her hip, looking at us expectantly. Gabe hopped out of his chair smoothly with a smirk that I'm sure was specially reserved for Karla.

"I love it when you're bossy, babe," he told her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Karla flustered, turning away from us to head back towards the counter, with Gabe chuckling as he followed her. Trixie came over to me with two waffle cones in her hand, holding one out towards me. Instead of taking the cone, I leaned forward to have a taste of the ice cream, brushing my tongue against her knuckle and a bit of ice cream that had dripped down the cone. I could see Trixie's cheeks visibly redden, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as she pushed the cone closer towards me.

"Stop being a pervert for three seconds and just take the damn cone, Jakey." She scolded me half-heartedly, even though I could hear her heart beating faster.

I nodded and accepted the cone from her, taking another taste of the cold treat once it was fully in my grasp. Trixie only watched me for a second before turning away, her heartbeat going crazy in my ears. I chuckled to myself, continuing to eat my chocolate ice cream as I followed her out of the ice cream parlor.

The trip back to camp felt like it took forever, since we were all riding in the pick-up truck now. The howling of the wind in my ears was wonderfully familiar while we rode along the bumpy road, up the mountain towards the barrier that protected the camp. I felt a distinct power wash over me the instant we crossed over and just as we started to see the camp in the distance, a figure stood on the road, waiting for us underneath the setting sun.

"Uh-oh," I heard Logan murmur as he peeked over the top of the truck, while Elise slowed the vehicle down to a stop.

The rest of us ducked into the truck bed, determined not to get caught, "Who is it?" I whispered, as Logan ducked back down, all of us trying to lay as flat as possible.

"Isaac," he grunted out, covering his hand with his mouth the moment the name escaped his lips. Elise turned the truck off and we all waited, crouched in the truck in silence.

"Come on, guys, I can hear and smell you," Isaac stated with a good natured smile, "We already knew you snuck out; there's no use in hiding back there. Come on out already."

I groaned, sitting up first. Gabe followed suit, running his fingers through his hair, "How much trouble are we in?" He questioned, just as Logan sat upright. Jared snored softly, miraculously managing to sleep through our commotion.

"A lot," Isaac replied, with a toothy smile, "Sam is pissed, and the Councilor isn't not too happy either. Anya seemed to be pretty pleased with the news, oddly enough." Isaac scratched his beard thoughtfully as we all got side tracked at the mention of our Vampire Lead. "Anyway! You'll be following me back to camp, and tomorrow, you'll be punished during training. Get ready."

"All of us?" Karla asked from the window, and Isaac nodded in response.

"All of you. You're a team, after all."

Our entire group groaned, except Jared, who was still sleeping.

"Anyway, back to camp for all of you! Dinner's about to start, and then bedtime. You've got an earrrrrllyyy morning," Isaac warned us all with an amused laugh. Elise nodded and started the truck back up, and to our surprise, Isaac hopped in the back of the truck to ride back up to camp with us as well.

By the time we arrived back at camp, the other campers were already making their way out of The Cabin towards the cafeteria. We went to our rooms to drop off all our stuff, and then made our way out as well. Jared yawned loudly as he followed us across the field toward the cafeteria.

"I wonder how they're going to punish us?" Elise wondered out loud, causing a silence to fall over the group. I had way too many things in my brain to really care about some shitty punishment.

"Whatever it is, it's prolly stupid." I shrugged it off, putting my hands in my pockets as we walked along.

"Damn it, y'all gone learn to stop testing these people," Karla said, shaking her head. Since I was the first to reach the door, I held it open for everyone to walk through.

"I mean, they can't do that much, babe. Do you know what my Mom will do to them if I die out here?" Gabe teased, heading over to our usual table. Karla scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Mama's boy."

The rest of us went to get in line to get our food, talking about everything and nothing. Eli stepped in line behind me, lowering his voice significantly, "We can talk more about what happened later tonight. You, me, my sis, and Trixie."

I nodded, "We definitely need to figure out what's going on."

 **Trixie's POV**

We were halfway into dinner when Anya flew in the cafeteria as a bat. She came directly over to our table, switching to her real self before my eyes. She looked at me pointedly, a chilly smile spreading across her face, "Human, the Councilor would like to see you in the Amphitheater. Now."

I frowned, but stood up at her request, "Where do I go?"

Anya tilted her head in Jake's direction, "Jacob will lead you."

I turned towards Jake, who looked just as confused as I did. Sighing, he put down his drink and moved away from the table. The rest of the group just watched us quietly.

"Come on, Trix."

I nodded, following Jake out of the cafeteria and towards the outdoor amphitheater I had encountered when I first arrived here. We walked down the steps towards the stage at the center, where the blue haired Councilor stood with a blonde beside her. They were bathed in a dim light from the tiny lights placed all around the stone seating.

As we got closer to the two of them, I stared wide-eyed as we came face-to-face with none other than Jake's ex-girlfriend, Rose. She waved at us cheerfully from her position beside the Councilor, her baby blue eyes sparkling warmly.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you!"

End Chapter 7


End file.
